


【R76R】莉娜的拯救计划

by sloray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: r76r无差欢乐文，ooc预警
Relationships: R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “守望先锋将有一次大危机。”莉娜的表情看起来非常的严肃认真。

莉娜·奥克斯顿是守望先锋最好的飞行员，曾经是。直到她驾驶跃空者试飞出了事故。这事引起了不小的麻烦，前一阵子他们终于把莉娜找了回来并且由他们最好的科学家帮助解决了她身上时间解离的现象。

但是还有很多麻烦没有解决。

刚刚在一批媒体人面前发言澄清跃空者事故的莫里森现在感觉自己精疲力竭，他坐在办公室里，看着娇小的飞行员敲开他的门，灵巧了在门缝闪了进来，站到他的办公桌前。

莫里森将铺在面前的全息屏幕扫到一边，看向莉娜“你看起来还不错，奥克斯顿。”

没人在遭受那样的时空解离以后还能看起来精神满满，面前的人也黑着眼圈看起来不复事故之前的活力。但她看起来依然没有被折了精神，此刻有点局促的低着头看着地板，在莫里森开始话题以后才抬起头对他笑了笑“谢谢您，指挥官，我好多了。”

“我很高兴听到这个，所以你来这里有什么事情？”

“指挥官，我有一件非常重要的事情要向您报告，关于我在时空解离的时候看到的一些……世界。”

“……”听到这话莫里森稍微坐直了一点，他看了一眼办公室的门已经关好了，才再次看向面前的人、没有人知道莉娜在那段时间发生了什么看见了什么，他和所有人一样好奇这点。

“守望先锋将有一次大危机。”莉娜的表情看起来非常的严肃认真，就她的个性而言严肃的有些过头“我在许多平行空间里无例外的看到了这些。”

“在什么时候？发生了什么？”莫里森对此看起来非常的重视，所以他直直地看着莉娜，迅速的发问。

“我……我不具体的清楚……我只看到了一小点……但是毫无疑问你和莱耶斯长官的矛盾在其中非常关键。”

“……”莫里森伸出手打断了莉娜的话，他猜想这大概又是一次给他的关于团队友爱的危言耸听“我和莱耶斯长官有一些分歧，但是我们不会因为这点矛盾而让守望先锋和暗影守望陷入危机。”

“但是那确实发生了。在很多个平行世界里。”莉娜睁大了眼睛，那让她看起来有点急切，似乎想要博取莫里森的信任“长官，我知道你会觉得我疯了……但是我很正常，我带来了温斯顿为我做的精神报告。”

“好吧……那么，你有什么好的意见来解决我们的矛盾吗？”莫里森叹了口气接过莉娜递过来的平板草草翻了翻，顺口问。

“关于这个……长官，我想……你们可以结婚。”

莫里森翻报告的手猛的停住了，他抬起头来，再次打量这个小女孩，莉娜在他的视线下挺了挺胸，胸前挂着的时间加速器核心闪烁着蓝光。

“我可能是幻听了……”

“长官，我是认真的。”

于是莫里森猛然盖住了手上的平板，他对这个孩子给予厚望，他可以容忍她在事故之后的精神不稳定，但是这个有点过分了。

“奥克斯顿，我不喜欢男人。”

“……”这下莉娜哑口无言了，她看起来相当震惊听到这个消息，过了好一会才小心翼翼的问“长官，你是个100%直男吗？”

“……”

这件事情太过异想天开，而且错的离谱。

“听着，奥克斯顿，我能理解你现在的精神状况，也很感谢你对我们团队的关心……我让温斯顿帮助你，是希望你能够尽量恢复。我会找温斯顿好好谈谈这件事情。”


	2. Chapter 2

所以这就是为什么，安娜现在不得不放下她手头的工作，来安慰这个哭哭唧唧的小姑娘。

安娜端着两杯红茶放在桌子上。英国小姑娘正哭哭唧唧的抹眼泪，坐在另一边的猩猩博士则稍显局促的接过了茶杯并对她表示感谢。

安娜重新回到自己的办公桌后面，随手捞起一根笔转着，酝酿着刚刚莉娜和她说的那些话，在小姑娘接过纸巾试图把自己脸擦干净的时候找准了机会插话：“所以你在时间解离的时候看到了未来，守望先锋的覆灭？”

“平行时空，长官，我在很多个平行时空看到了这个结果。”莉娜咽下了哽咽，擦了擦自己鼻子让自己的呼吸道更为顺畅以后纠正道。

“你在很多个平行时空看到了守望先锋的覆灭？而且都是源于加布里尔和杰克的矛盾？”安娜的语气听起来依然平静，似乎对这个结果没有任何质疑。

“不……长官……我不知道……但是所有的世界里他们都不和，争吵……”这时候莉娜摇了摇头，她有些迟疑以后才说“只有一个世界……他们没有争吵，而守望先锋也还存在。”

“所以，你们得出的论点是，如果他们和睦，守望先锋就会平安无事。”安娜说这话的时候转头看向了坐在另一边的温斯顿，在后者扶着眼镜点了点头以后她再次转回头看向莉娜，并且无视了猩猩博士想要开口补充的意图，问道“我猜猜，在你看到的那个世界，他们结婚了？”

“没错。”英国来的小女孩点了点头，对这个言论没有觉得丝毫不妥“爱总是可以化解一切矛盾。”

“……”对于这个理想化的天真言论，安娜只是不置可否点了点头没有做任何评价，继续转着她的笔确认刚刚她听到的事实“所以你就向莫里森指挥官如此建议。然后被他教育了。”

“整整一个小时！”

“还有我，长官！”控速到此，温斯顿终于坐不住了，他忍不住插嘴，毛茸茸的脸上写满了委屈。

安娜不得不赶紧伸出一只手摆了摆，安抚他们的科学家，以免他失了智暴怒起来把她的办公室砸了。然后她第一次问出了一个这次对话里个人非常好奇的问题“为什么你会去找莫里森指挥官说这件事，而不是莱耶斯？”

“……”莉娜因为抽噎太久而打了个嗝，看起来被安娜这个问题里的念头吓坏了“莫里森长官看起来很和蔼，而莱耶斯长官平时都不会笑的……”

金发碧眼误人子弟啊。

安娜一边在心里大摇其头感慨现在的成员都还太年轻，一边盘算着。

在这个功夫温斯顿凭借自己‘丰富’的和长官打交道的经验，给自己的朋友打了个眼色，于是莉娜大气都不敢喘。直到安娜转着笔的手停了下来将圆珠笔窝在掌心，点着下巴再次看向两个下属“感谢你的努力，奥克斯顿，这件事我会再和指挥官们谈谈的。”

【大块头，这个‘谈谈’是什么意思？】莉娜茫然的看了一眼温斯顿，给他递了个眼色、

感谢科学家的高智商，温斯顿接收到了莉娜的脑电波，做了个耸肩的动作，站起来要离开。

于是莉娜也不得不站起来，跟着离开。安娜绕过来给他们打开门，莉娜在最后踏出办公室门之前仍然不放心的问了一句“长官，你相信我说的话，对吗？”

“其实你说的我一个字也不相信，莉娜。”安娜倚着门用慈爱的眼神看着她——这表情通常出现在法拉在学校犯错误的时候——紧接着她在莉娜的不安中笑了笑“但这是个好机会，亲爱的。”

莉娜觉得，艾玛莉长官此刻的表情并不像是对组织未来的担忧，而更像是幸灾乐祸吃瓜看戏。


	3. Chapter 3

杰克本来以为自己是厨房里唯一一个人了。他因为一场视频会议而错过了中午的饭点，只能在一点多饥肠辘辘的来到他们这一层办公室的公共厨房，在冰箱里掏出一些速冻食物加热一下。

然而他刚刚将食盘端上桌，安娜就走了进来。

最开始安娜只是对他点点头然后进厨房去了。过了一会她端着一杯茶走出来，在偌大餐桌上选择了坐在杰克的对面。杰克赌安娜绝对不是碰巧来这里的，她是来找他的，并且事情并不正式到他们需要在办公室谈。出于刚开完会的疲劳，杰克打算在吃饭时做个鸵鸟。

即使杰克低着头专心的对付自己不怎么好吃的食物，也能感受到安娜从未离开的看着他的视线。于是他不得不抬起头来面对她“有什么事情吗，安娜？”

“……”安娜没有马上回话，而是若有所思的看着他一会以后才轻描淡写的抛出一句“听说莉娜跟你提议让你和加布里尔结婚。”

“……”于是杰克拿着叉子的手停顿了，对于这种事情传千里多少有些尴尬。

“而你拒绝了。”

“安娜，我不喜欢男人。”

“那你喜欢加布里尔这个人吗？”

“我……”

但是安娜没给他回答的时间，马上继续问“如果我们失去他，你能想象你会怎么样吗？”

“那不是……”杰克试图挣扎，但是这个假设背后的可怕让他语气变得有点迟疑。

预于是安娜放下茶杯，直视着对方的眼睛，用认真的态度抛出了第三个问题“如果莉娜说的是真的，守望先锋真的会毁灭，你也不能接受他吗？”

“……”

安娜看着脸色变得苍白的杰克，她重新拿起茶杯，喝了一会以后换上了比较轻松的口气“其实我跟人打了赌，关于你和加布里尔会不会睡在一起。”

杰克看起来依然很受打击，于是安娜放下茶杯，用中指的关节敲了敲桌面“想想吧，杰克，想想吧。”然后她起身离开

“……你赌的是什么？”在副官的素质三连问以后终于回过神来的指挥官此刻看起来风平浪静，似乎已经坠入了智瞳。

“我当然对你们有信心，小伙子们。”已经走到门口的安娜转过头来对他慈爱的笑了笑“妈妈永远是对的。顺便一说，我跟杰西小子赌的。”

“很好。”指挥官也从椅子上站起来，他现在看起来心境祥和大彻大悟“赢的钱得分我一半。”


	4. Chapter 4

莫里森做了这么多年指挥官，今天才发现自己低估了小道消息的传播速度。

谣言的开始毫无疑问是从莉娜·奥克斯顿开始的，她把她看到的事情告诉了温斯顿和安娜，而路过温斯顿研究室的托比昂听到了这个就告诉了自己的酒友拉克瓦和莱因哈特，而安娜和麦克雷打赌以后，源氏自然从麦克雷处听说他们的长官要喜结连理了，而毫无疑问作为源氏主治医生的安吉拉没理由没听说这个事情。

所以这就是为什么原本想要组织相关人士来进行一个小组讨论的指挥官刚走进会议室就看到了会议桌前坐满了同僚宛如要开作战会议。

作为谣言当事人之一的莫里森现在非常想退出会议室假装自己从未出现，但是齐刷刷看向他的殷切眼神让他不能这么做，于是他假装镇定的飞快走过会议桌坐到了原本安娜坐着的左手边第一个位置。

而安娜此刻正坐在属于莫里森是主位上，在看他坐下以后站起来，严肃而又认真的缓慢扫视过她的一干下属同僚们，然后用宛如上坟的沉重语气开始了这次会议的主题“同志们，兄弟姐妹们，这是事关一次守望先锋存亡一次重大会议，也是事关我们两位指挥官后半生幸福的重要决战动员……”

而坐在会议桌前的各位同僚们配合的坐直挺胸，正襟危坐，一个个表情严肃宛如独立日电影里的决战前夜。

“那么我们今天讨论的议题是如何让莱耶斯指挥官同意和莫里森指挥官领证结婚，该次作战已由指挥官批准，请各位畅所欲言。”

有那么一会全场安静了，所有人看起来都在苦思冥想。

“让莱耶斯长官点头同意可不容易。”安吉拉博士皱着眉头用手指点了点自己的下巴提出了这其中最有难度的执行条件“首先我想问，莱耶斯长官对莫里森长官有那个……想法吗？”

“什么，他们没有那个意思吗？”莱因哈特看起来对这个假设非常的震惊。

“要我说酒后吐真言，咱们把他灌醉了，先问问他的想法再说？”麦克雷作为当事人之一的徒弟，为了彰显自己不是个胳膊肘往外拐的白眼狼，举起手保守的提议。

“要我说杰西小子的想法不错，实践是检验一切真理的必要条件，咱们不如一步到位，把加布里尔灌醉扔到杰克床上，看他们俩会不会滚到一起……”托比昂作为老资历工程师，表示自己什么车没修过，掏出自己的小锤子往桌上一敲。

“咳咳……注意形象注意素质。”安娜假装咳嗽的两声截断了老工程师这就要飚起的自行车，看了一圈所有人“但是这个想法不错，那句话怎么说来着……”

“先斩后奏生米煮成熟饭……”源氏作为一个有文化有素质的东方人用成语完美的接过了话头，在所有人看他的时候点了点头，他看起来气色好多了，对救了他命的长官的终身大事也很看重“齐格勒博士说过两天她就可以给我做康复鉴定了，我们可以趁这个机会找长官庆祝一下，灌他几杯。”

“源氏？你现在还不能喝酒。”安吉拉在源氏对面皱起眉头，作为一个医生的优秀素养让她第一时间关注的是自己病人的健康，她反对道。

“您请放心，博士，在我们日本，劝酒和喝酒并不一样，劝酒而自己不喝是门艺术。”

“……这是个不错的计划，杰西，你觉得怎么样？”安娜看了一圈所有人都在点头似乎很赞同这个建议以后也点了点头，并看向源氏身边另一位暗影守望的成员。

“……都挺您的，长官。”麦克雷还震惊于他之前大意轻看了这位新来的日本小子，猝不及防受到提问只能这么说。他还偷空看了一眼坐在副位上的指挥官，此刻指挥官坐直在位置上直视前方面无表情只露出一个坚毅的下巴，似乎已经入定，对他们的想法没了任何意见。

“那就交给你们去办了。”安娜对此回答非常满意，一拍板做了决定。

“我办事您放心。”看着源氏如此信誓旦旦打包票，麦克雷突然有点同情自己的黑脸长官。

******

所以这就是为什么，在前一晚被小崽子们灌了一万杯，喝到断了片的加布里尔·莱耶斯第二天早上醒来发现自己躺在莫里森的床上，屁股还有点疼。

就算是傻逼也能马上反应出当前情况了。

和自己的同事上床，这他妈可谓是相当的不专业了。

作为一个见过大世面的指挥官，莱耶斯当然不会像是一个刚刚被强了的的小女孩一样尖叫起来。他不动声色的下床在检查了自己的衣服应该是彻底不能穿了以后果断的从莫里森的衣柜里翻了一套换上，然后悄悄的溜出了莫里森的房间。

这个计划本来挺完美的，莱耶斯的房间就在同一层的另一头，只要他悄悄走到走廊岔路口，那么他就可以若无其事大摇大摆晃回房间了。

但是——本来这个词通常就意味着它伴随着一个但是——在他溜出莫里森房间并且和上门以后，刚刚转过头，就看到几步开外的拐角处莉娜·奥克斯顿和温斯顿傻傻的站在那里，看着他整个关门动作。

“……”

“…………”

“………………”

莱耶斯看到莉娜睁大的眼睛扫过他的脸最后定格在他身上那件莫里森衣服衣袖上印着的守望先锋的标志上，然后莉娜尖叫起来“我就知道，如果有一个世界他们在一起了，他们就不可能是100%的直男！”

当天下午，【两位指挥官有一腿并且已经登记领证】的一百种变体小道消息就传遍了整个守望先锋和暗影守望。

莱耶斯感受到了大宇宙对他的深深恶意。


	5. Chapter 5

“艹，所以你们套路我。”八年以后，已经成为死神的莱耶斯才在一片热带雨林里得知当年的真相“这他妈是骗婚。”

“闭嘴吧，老东西，骗你什么了，我怎么记得那天晚上你挺热情的。”士兵76坐在地上，检查着自己通讯器上的坐标和面前的全息地图坐着对比一边反骂。

“那是因为源氏和麦克雷前一天晚上灌了我很多！”死神显然对这件事相当气愤，愤愤的骂“吃里扒外的小兔崽子。”

无论莉娜看到了的是什么，她的拯救计划都没什么用，守望先锋的总部还是在四年以前发生了爆炸，然后联合国颁布的法令禁止了所有关于守望先锋的活动。

但是事情没完，有亡魂从坟墓里爬了出来寻找真相。、

现在两个亡魂正站在这里，寻找其中一环。

“黑影给的坐标就是这里。”士兵收起了地图站起来，没有接死神的话茬，而是扒开了宽大的热带植物叶子，看着斜坡下方不远处一个隐蔽的建筑物。

这建筑物只有一层矮矮的平房，看起来像是一个普通的储物工房，但是给到他们的信息表示，位于底下有属于黑爪的巨大一片军事基地。

“门前有红外线探测，你得从通风管进去关闭了它。”士兵调整了战术目镜的视野看了一眼环境然后指出了突破口。

“我可以从通风管进去大杀特杀。”死神抱着手臂站在旁边，语气中充满了‘留你何用’的鄙视。

“然后你就会因为腿短还没等跑到中枢电脑就触发了警报启动自毁，让我们前功尽弃。”

“……”死神这话没法接了，于是，在离开之前他只能愤愤的留下一句“骗婚这事没完，老秃子。”

然后他迅速的雾化离开，并没有给士兵透过目镜死亡凝视的机会。

士兵在原地等了一会，直到耳边的通讯器传来了一声惨叫，他捡起自己的步枪，快速跳下了斜坡。

平房大门的锁是电子锁，此刻已经形同虚设，士兵花了一点力气但是也并不困难就推开了门。他进门第一件事是在自己的通讯器上拆下一根探针，扎进最近的门口电子锁里，电子锁的数字屏幕上闪烁了几串数字以后终于稳定下来，他的耳边传来了雅典娜亲切的声音【中枢电脑是独立运行加密，您必须将我直连其上才能进行破解。】

“好姑娘，带路。”士兵的目镜之上迅速的投射出了一副完整的基地地图，地图显示位于地下二层深处的一个房间里“方位标示设定成长音左，短音右。”在他话音刚落之时，耳边就响起了三声急促的短音，士兵根本就没有进行思考的将脉冲步枪里填装的飞弹发射出去，飞弹在楼梯口爆炸引发了一波惨叫。

士兵没有试图去寻找死神，他径自按照雅典娜给他指引的方向向下行进。他走到楼梯口，没有顺着楼梯向下旋转，而是估量了一下距离以后翻过栏杆从天井直接落到地下二层。

落地的瞬间他下蹲进行了一下缓冲，门口的看守显然没能理解从天而降了什么，三颗脉冲子弹就打进了他的脑壳。士兵拖着这具沉重的尸体，刷他的门卡同时将他的手指按在指纹识别器上。嘀的一声门就打开了。

他走进去，看到实验室里穿着研究服的工程师们，在耳边响起三短一长的提示音同时甩了一枪子弹。子弹的声音引起了所有人的注意。

但是警备已经全灭了，这些工程师们面面相觑没有人敢对进入的暴徒进行什么动作。

“蹲到墙角去，抱着头。”士兵没空理他们，只是用枪口指了指墙角，看着他们听话的走过去，自己径自走向面前唯一一扇标着机房的门。

当他把雅典娜的远程连接器塞到机箱之上，雅典娜迅速的进行分析解密将所有的文件上传到直布罗陀监测站之上。士兵拖了一把椅子坐下来，顺手翻着这些被破译的材料。

过了一会，门外隐约的传来了惨叫，士兵没有抬头，直到死神悄悄的溜到他的身后用地狱火顶着他的后脑勺，他依然没有去动靠在腿上的脉冲步枪“你这是谋杀亲夫。”

“婚姻法不保护死人。”死神的枪口没有移动。

“这不是你想悔婚的理由。”士兵将左手的手套摘下来，举起到死神面前晃了晃，无名指上磨的有些灰暗的圆环戳到死神眼睛上。

“艹。”死神愤愤的收起武器“找到什么有用的没有，老秃子。”

“你再这么叫我一遍我就打爆你的脑袋。”

“你这是谋杀亲夫。”死神用刚刚士兵说过的话来顶回对方。

然而对方不为所动的站起来，转头直视着死神“对，我就是要悔婚。”

“……”于是死神没法接话了。

“都清干净了？”

“当然，不像你，童子军，幼稚的仁慈。”

士兵对死神这样的嘲讽没什么反应，他捡起步枪，指着屏幕之上的一张照片说“我们的下一个目标有了。”

“克里斯。”死神看着屏幕上的那张脸，费力的回忆“联合国那个议员，推动法案成立的一个。”

“没错。”士兵敲了敲控制台，将资料记录在目镜之上，并对依旧在线的人工智能呼唤“雅典娜，给我他的位置。”

“……”这次人工智能没有迅速的回答他，而是延迟了三秒才回答“温斯顿告诉我不要给你们任何政府要员的人员信息。”

“他只能建议，我们才有命令权。”士兵反应道“如果他想重组守望先锋，就得学会处理这些。”

“重组守望先锋？”在一边已经翻出手机不知道在看什么的死神这时候抬起头来“你还有这个计划？”

“废话，你他妈都知道会发生点什么了，当然要做两手准备。”士兵扭头看了一眼，在目镜之内翻了个巨大的白眼“温斯顿不是个会困在笼子里的猴子，一旦他召集守望先锋，猎空就会响应，而没人能拒绝莉娜。”

“……奸诈的老家伙。”死神显然被士兵周密的思维吓到了，过了一会才挤出这么一句。

“……这就是为什么你的赏金会比我少，脑子是个好东西。”终于，士兵以嘲讽回应了死神。该拿的东西已经拿到了，他取回自己的通讯器转头准备离开。

而这时候，身后传来自己丈夫的声音。

“悬赏系统更新金额了！”死神抱着手机用他那二十年没洗过的破烟囱嗓子尖叫，仿佛自己是个中二病晚期。

“……”士兵的脚步顿了一下，他几乎不需要询问，因为对方的语气已经说明了很多问题。

果不其然，死神用他那破烟囱嗓子嘎嘎大笑以后说“我的赏金比你高100，这周你得听我的！”

“干。”除此之外士兵没什么想说的了。

END


End file.
